Need You Now
by belle717
Summary: Post Season 8. Rogan. Inspired by the new Lady Antebellum song, Need you now.
1. Chapter 1

Need you Now

Performed by Lady Antebellum

Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
For me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever crossed your mind  
To me it happens all the time

It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now

Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all

It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now

And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now

And I don't know how I can do without

I just need you now

I just need you now

Ooo, baby, I need you now

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Lady Antebellum song.

A/N: This is probably going to be a short one.

Chapter 1

Rory sat in her childhood bedroom surrounded by luggage, piles of dirty clothes and hundreds of scattered photos. It was late on a Wednesday night in mid November. She had written her last story, celebrated the victory of her candidate and caught a late flight back to Hartford, taken a taxi and surprised Lorelei by knocking on the door at midnight. Lorelei, being pregnant, had joyously welcomed her home and quickly fallen back to sleep, leaving a very wound up Rory to her own devices.

Rory was curled up, surrounded by pictures of her days at Yale. The Life and Death Brigade, the Daily News, the Pub, the Gilmore Pool House Days, the Loft Days. Logan's brown eyes, messy blond hair, strong arms, flirtatious smirk.

The last 18 months had been a whirlwind of activity, with scattered moments like this, her memories scattered around her as she sat alone in her hotel room. When she was alone, late in the night, unable to sleep, she wondered if he thought of her as often as she thought of him. If he ever absentmindedly picked up the phone to call her to tell her a funny story or about a bad day the way she did so often.

Unable to stop herself, she picked up her phone. It was 1:15 and she couldn't talk herself out of dialing his number.

"You have reached Logan Huntzberger. Please leave a message and I will get back to you ASAP."

Rory smiled as she listened to the wireless providers instructions and waited for the beep.

"Hey, Logan," she paused. "Wow, it has been a while since I said that. Anyway," she paused again. "I don't know what I'm doing. I told myself I wouldn't call you. I just got back to Stars Hollow, its quarter after one and I couldn't stop myself from calling you. I just," Rory sighed and started again. "I just need you Logan. If I haven't crossed your mind in the past 18 months, If you haven't picked up the phone to call me before realizing that you couldn't call me, don't call me back. I need you Logan, if you need me too, call me, come see me, something." Rory hung up the phone and curled back up on the bed, a lone tear running down her cheek. Eventually, she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Lady Antebellum song.

Chapter 2

Logan was sitting in a bar, it was late. He ordered another scotch and found himself staring at the door. Every time it opened, he searched for those piercing blue eyes. He had to keep telling himself he was not in New Haven, he was not sitting at Rich Man's Shoe and Ace would not be walking through those doors. Not even he had the power to make her appear out of thin air in San Francisco. He knew Rory had been in San Francisco several times over the past year and a half. He had been reading her blog and her e-zine pieces. And of course, he had been following the presidential campaign.

The time he had been in California had flown by. He had immersed himself at the office, occasionally glimpsing memories of Rory. He avoided places that brought up memories and thoughts of Rory. His house was still a blank slate. No homy touches, just a bare bachelor pad. Palo Alto was not his home. His home was with his Ace.

He reached for his phone and realized he didn't have it.

"That would explain why it hasn't been going off," Logan thought.

He knew that if he had his phone, he would have broken down and called Rory. He always lost his resolve when he got drunk.

The waitress came back by, giving him what he supposed was her 'sultry' look.

"Do you need anything else?" she asked tossing her hair over her shoulder.

"What time is it?" Logan asked her.

She looked at her watch. "Quarter after 1."

"Can you call me a cab?"

"If you wait a little, I will take you home myself."

"No, please just call me a cab."

"Alright," she reached in her pocket and pulled out a card. "Here is my number, call me sometime."

Logan nodded. He pulled out his wallet and walked up to the bar to pay his tab. He handed the bartender his card and caught a glimpse of the photo he still kept his wallet. He ran his finger over her face and murmured "I need you Ace."

By the time the bartender gave him his card back, the cab had arrived. He left the bar and went home and passed out on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Lady Antebellum song.

Chapter 3

Logan woke up, showered and stumbled back to his office at seven. He saw his phone blinking on his desk and picked it up after he booted up his computer.

"Seven missed calls and 18 text messages," Logan muttered. "Finn."

Logan scanned through the text messages, most of which were from Finn. Then he called his voicemail. The first three were Finn in a club, pretty unintelligible. The next three were the daily reminders from his secretary about things he needed to attend to first thing. And the seventh knocked his breath out.

"_Hey, Logan," she paused. "Wow, it has been a while since I said that. Anyway," she paused again. "I don't know what I'm doing. I told myself I wouldn't call you. I just got back to Stars Hollow, its quarter after one and I couldn't stop myself from calling you. I just," Rory sighed and started again. "I just need you Logan. If I haven't crossed your mind in the past 18 months, If you haven't picked up the phone to call me before realizing that you couldn't call me, don't call me back. I need you Logan, if you need me too, call me, come see me, something." _

He could hear the hesitancy in her voice, then the desperation. The same thing he felt when he tried to pick up his phone the night before.

He listened to the message again and again. By the time he made up his mind to fly to Stars Hollow, his secretary had arrived. He walked out of his office.

"Rose," he said, "I have to get to Connecticut. I have to take care of something. Can you get me the next flight to Hartford International?"

"Of course Mr. Huntzberger."

Logan went back into his office and took care of a couple of things that he had to do before he left, then he packed up his laptop and went back to Rose's desk.

"Your flight leaves in 90 minutes, a driver is waiting out front for you."

"Thank you Rose, I will be in touch."

Logan, in what felt like a whirlwind, was seated in a first class seat on his way to Hartford. He couldn't even think. He just kept replaying her words in his head. _"I need you, Logan."_

Before he knew it, he felt the plane start to descend. His heart beat started picking up. He was 23 miles from his Ace. When the plane landed, he picked up his phone and called his car service. Frank would be there to pick him up by the time he disembarked.

Minutes later, he was walking into the terminal and saw Frank. He walked over and shook his hand.

"Mr. Huntzberger, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I've got to go see the girl, Frank."

"Stars Hollow, sir?"

"Where else?"

The two walked out to the town car that Logan had requested. Twenty five minutes later, they were cruising the streets of Stars Hollow, headed toward the Gilmore's house. And he saw her, with Lorelei, walking into Luke's Diner.

"Frank," Logan said sitting forward, his heart racing. Then Logan realized he couldn't see her for the first time there, in front of every one. "Never mind."

Frank pulled up in front of the house. Logan got out of the car and walked up to the house. He stood looking at the house, so happy to see this beautiful home. He took off his suit jacket and sat on the porch steps and waited.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Lady Antebellum song.

Chapter 4

Rory woke up at 10 the next morning and groaned. Had she really called him? She picked up her phone and checked. Yep, she had. She pulled the pillow out from under her head, put it over her face and shrieked.

Lorelei came in. "Rory?"

"Morning Mom," Rory said from under her pillow.

"Bad morning."

"I'm the stupidest person ever."

"I doubt that."

"I called Logan and told him I need him."

"I retract my doubt."

"Mom!" Rory said sitting up.

"Your room looks like a bomb went off."

"Yeah."

"You are eloquent this morning."

"I'm going to clean this up and get dressed. Then can we go to the Inn for lunch?"

"Of course, I will bring you some coffee Luke left for you this morning."

"Thanks."

Lorelei left the room and Rory got up and started unpacking, picking up the pictures and putting the laundry in baskets to take outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rory spent the afternoon visiting in town. She spent a good part of the day with Lane and the boys. They took a walk around the town square and stopped at Weston's, Stars Hollow books, the beauty supply store, Doose's and the Ice Cream Shoppe.

Lorelei met up with Rory in the gazebo and they decided to go to Luke's for dinner. Luke was ecstatic to see Rory and he made them s mores for dessert.

"Mom, I'm going to head home and watch some TV."

"Are you sure, kid?"

"Yeah, you stay and pester Luke some more."

Lorelei hugged Rory and Rory started walking home. She waved to the neighbors and as she neared the house, she was stunned. She stopped abruptly and took in the scene in front of her.

Logan was sitting on the porch steps, staring at his hands clasped in front of him. His tie loosened, his top button unbuttoned, his sleeves rolled up to show his tanned forearms.

She walked forward tentatively. "Logan?"

He looked up. His face weary and when he saw her, he stood. She looked at him with a shocked look on her face.

"You came?"

"You asked me to."

"Is that all it took?"

Logan smirked. "I guess so."

They stood in front of each other and just stared at each other.

Logan looked down. "I left my phone on my desk last night. I went to a bar and I drank until I was drunk. I watched the door all night, waiting for you to sweep into the room. I had to keep reminding myself I wasn't at Rich Man's Shoe and you weren't in Palo Alto. Around one, I was going to call you and realized I didn't have my phone. Then I went to my apartment and passed out on the couch. When I got your message this morning, I got on the next plane and flew here."

"I got home last night," Rory said softly, "and I was alone in my room, I pulled out my pictures and I finally lost control of myself and called you. I'm sorry you had to come all this way."

"I'm just glad you finally asked me to come," Logan said stepping forward and cupping her face in his hands. He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. He pulled back and looked into her blue eyes. Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, picking her up and twirling her around.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Lady Antebellum song.

Chapter 5

A little while later, Lorelei walked up the porch stairs. She looked around, but not seeing a black Porshe or another equally expensive car, she was starting to doubt Babette's incessant rambling about Logan being back.

She opened the door and heard Rory laughing, which, considering Rory's mood of the day, Lorelei found it to be a tad bit odd.

"Rory?" she called walking into the house.

"Hey Mom, we are in the kitchen."

"We?" Lorelei asked walking into the kitchen. She saw Rory, smiling at the table and Logan, by the sink with sugar on his toes. "Logan!"

"Hi Lorelei," Logan said blushing.

"She got you with the sugar toe trick, didn't she?"

"Yeah," Logan nodded bending over to wipe his toes clean.

"Rory, can I get your help with something in the living room?" Lorelei asked.

"Yeah," Rory said bouncing out of her chair, leaving Logan to de-sugar his toes.

Lorelei walked all the way to the other side of the living room. Rory followed her. "What's up, Mom?"

"Logan's here?"

"Yeah," Rory said confused.

"Want to explain?"

"He was sort of, I don't know, waiting, maybe for me to call," Rory said shaking her head. "In the message I left I asked him to call me or come here if he had thought of me often. I came home from Luke's and there he was, sitting on the porch steps."

"So, what's the deal?"

"I don't know, its only been like 20 minutes."

"I will head back to Luke's, just tell him I got called to the Inn. I will give you an hour."

"Love you Mom."

"Good luck, kiddo."

Lorelei left the house then, stopping on the porch and looking back toward the door, shaking her head. Maybe her kid would be alright after all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rory walked back to the kitchen and sat down just as the front door closed.

"Where did your mom go?" Logan asked.

"She got called to the inn."

"Ah, giving us more time to figure this all out."

"Its not fair that you know my lie 'tells'."

"Well, lets not waste time, what have you been up to?"

Rory laughed. "Let's move to the living room." Rory and Logan walked into the living room. Rory curled up on the couch. Logan sat close to her.

"Well," Rory began. "Just a couple of days after graduation, Hugo offered me a job working for his e-zine on Barack Obama's press junket. I followed him around the country several times until election day, just a few days ago and came home, called you and here we are."

"That's it?" Logan asked. "Didn't you meet anyone, date anyone?"

"I made some good friends, went on a lot of first dates, two or three second dates and no third dates. Jade, Lexi and Lisa are the girls I got close to on the junket. Lexi actually works for one of your dad's papers, the one in Seattle. Lisa works for an e-zine from her home in New Mexico. And Jade works for the New York Post. Your turn."

"I am still working in Palo Alto. I have several guys I hang out with, the Brody Jenner types, and I am the quintessential first date guy. Work is amazing, we are still doing well even with the economy. Honor had a baby a few months ago. A sweet, pink, powdery baby girl named Shiloh. Colin is engaged and Finn is working in Las Vegas."

They sat for a few minutes comprehending the information.

"So, I guess we need to talk about the pink elephant in the corner," Logan said.

Rory looked over to the actual pink elephant Lorelei had in the corner. "Its kind of ugly, isn't it," Rory said gesturing.

Logan turned to see the knickknack in the corner and chuckled. "Only Lorelei."

Rory laughed too and then turned serious. "I know what you mean, though, we have a lot to talk about."

"What are your thoughts?"

Rory took a deep breath and looked at Logan. "I am a better person with you in my life. I have felt like my heart was gone since graduation. I need you in my life, but I'm afraid that you won't be satisfied with what I have to offer."

"What do you have to offer?"

"Long distance, Logan, that is all I can give you right now. I'm sorry if I misled you by calling you, but I want to be able to call you and tell you about my day and I want to be able to come see you when I have a break from work. I want to be able to say I'm taken when all of those sleazy guys hit on me."

"What do you mean by long distance?" Logan asked, with pain in his eyes.

"I was hired to be an overseas correspondent by CNN," Rory said with a glimmer in her eye. "I will be based in Cairo."

"That is really long distance," Logan said standing up. "I need a minute, Rory," he said and walked out.

Rory stood from the couch and walked over to the window. She watched as Logan walked away from the house. She saw him start to turn around, then hesitate and turn away and just stand. She saw his shoulders sag and then clasp his hands behind his head and fold his elbows around his face. Rory turned from the window and sat in an arm chair. She put her elbows on her knees and her face in her hands and started to sob, for the first time since the break up, she sobbed. Her chest heaved as tears streamed down her cheeks and she felt helpless.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the Lady Antebellum song.

Chapter 6

Logan couldn't believe what he had heard. She would be based in Cairo. It would take him 20 hours to fly to see her. She would be 9 hours ahead of him in time. How would it possibly work? How could it not work? She had made it. All of her dreams had come true. Chilton, Yale, and now, a foreign correspondent. She would be an absolute star. She was already moving up the line. He had read her articles. He knew her blog about being on the press junket was highly popular. She had achieved it all without his name. Could that have possibly been the reason for the 'No' all those months ago? He knew he couldn't go back now. He was in Stars Hollow. He was with her. He had kissed her and held her. He couldn't go back to his lonely Rory-less existence.

He realized he had been gone for too long and went back to the house. When he opened the door, he heard the worst sound he had ever imagined. His Ace was sobbing. He rushed into the living room and saw Rory with her face in her hands and her body wracked with sobs. He went over to her and knelt down in front of her. He put his hands on her thighs and looked up at her face. "Ace?"

Rory stopped sobbing and looked up. Tears on her cheeks, eyes red and puffy.

"Ace, I never want you to cry over me like that again," Logan said softly.

"I thought you were gone."

"I can't live with out you," Logan whispered. "God, Ace? Cairo? Its the dream."

Rory smiled and sniffled. Logan pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to Rory. Rory laughed and wiped her face. Logan kissed her softly. "Never cry like that over me again," he said more firmly this time. "I will do everything I can to keep it from happening."

Rory wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"So, tell me about this job," Logan said, leading Rory over to the sofa.

Rory chuckled. "Right after graduation, Christiane Amanpour stayed at the Dragonfly and I met her. Then, a few months ago, she ran across my blog and recognized me. She contacted me about this position that was coming open an they said they could hold it for me until December 1. So I have a couple of weeks before I have to leave. Of course, I have to get my stuff together and a whole bunch of shots, but I'm excited. Its the dream, like you said."

"I haven't been to Egypt yet, I'm excited."

Rory smiled. "I have no idea what to expect, its thrilling. I can't even imagine it."

"What does your mom say?"

"She is a little upset I won't be here for when by little brother is born. But she is really excited because it is what we have wanted forever."

"Little brother?"

"You didn't hear?" Rory asked and continued when Logan shook his head. "My mom finally married Luke and she is about six months pregnant."

"Wow, so a little brother, that's awesome Ace," Logan said smiling.

Rory smiled and reached for Logan's hand.

Logan looked at Rory's hand in his.

"So, Rory," Logan started. "When do you leave for Cairo?"

"I fly out the morning of the 29th," Rory started. "But I will be back December 22-27 for Christmas, unless something is going on."

Logan nodded. "So back to the pink elephant."

"Yeah, so long distance?"

"If its what you want to do."

"You Jump, I Jump Jack."

Logan kissed her passionately.

When he pulled away, Rory leaned her forward on his. "How long can you stay?"

"I don't know," he replied truthfully. "I should check in, see if I can stay for a couple of days. Then maybe you can come visit me in Palo Alto."

Rory nodded and leaned back against the arm of the couch. She put her feet in Logan's lap and they sat like that talking until Lorelei returned.

When Lorelei came back to the house, she found a laughing couple, cozy on the couch. It looked like a day hadn't passed since Rory's graduation. She let out a sigh of relief she hadn't realize she had been holding for months. Her baby was happy, successful and in love.

"Hey Lorelei," Logan said looking up.

"Hey Logan, Rory," Lorelei said walking in and plopping down on the chair. "I brought some movies for tonight and ordered pizza."

"Thanks, I'm starving," Logan said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't even think that you hadn't eaten," Rory said sitting up.

"I didn't think about it until she said pizza, Ace, relax," Logan said.

"So what is going on?" Lorelei asked the couple on the sofa.

"I just heard about Cairo," Logan said smiling, reaching for Rory's hand.

"Isn't it great?" Lorelei smiled. Logan nodded and smiled at Rory.

Logan looked back and forth between the Gilmore girls and decided to give them a moment. "I need to make a call, excuse me."

Rory watched Logan walk outside and then looked back at Lorelei with a huge grin.

Lorelei returned her grin. "So, what happened?"

"It was touch and go when I told him about Cairo, but he accepted it and is happy for me."

"What do you mean accepted it?"

"I think it shocked him," Rory stopped smiling. "I guess I inadvertently led him on. He seems to have thought I would still be looking for a job and be around."

"I can see that."

"He freaked a bit, but is calmed down now."

"I freaked a bit too, so I get his freak out."

"You good with him?"

"Does it matter what I think?"

"No."

"I didn't think so," Lorelei said hugging Rory to her. "My baby is a woman."

Logan stepped out to the porch to call his partners. He needed to clear the weekend and Monday with them. He could take a red eye back to Palo Alto Monday night and hopefully Rory would be able to come to visit soon. He knew that Rory and Lorelei would be discussing his reaction to her news. He wondered how much Rory would share.

After talking to his partners, he went back into the house. Rory and Lorelei had set up a movie night extravaganza. Both of them had changed into pajamas and were having an argument about whose side of the couch would get the mallowmars.

Logan, knowing better than to step in, said "I am going to sit over here, on this end, so you can put it on that end and share."

Both Gilmore girls turned to look at him and he received a double evil glare. Logan cringed and sat. Both girls then sat down quietly and looked at him.

Logan smiled uncomfortably. "So what is the movie for tonight?"

Rory picked up a mallowmar and pressed play.

The faces of Tina Fey and Amy Poehler filled the screen. "Is this Baby Mama?" Logan asked, unbelieving.

The two women nodded, shushing him.

"This is Finn's new reenacting movie," Logan whined. "Please, anything else."

Both girls turned toward him and shushed him again.

Logan settled down and stared at the screen.

Several hours and several bad movies later, Logan had fallen asleep and Rory and Lorelei went into the kitchen to hang out and chat.

"So what is on the docket for the next few days?" Lorelei asked.

"Docket?"

"You know, your infamous list of to dos."

"Well, doctor appointment tomorrow for vaccines, then some shopping, cell phone that will be ok for over there, tough book laptop, and hiking boots among other things. They sent me a list of things I would probably need. And then, of course, Friday Night Dinner."

"Seriously, Rory, Friday Night Dinner?"

"Come on Mom, what was it you said. Friday night dinners, cocktails, Mozart, mind games. Good times? They will just be super happy to see me again, and to see that Logan is back in the picture, and should ignore you and Luke completely."

"See its the mind games part that worries me," Lorelei sighed. "We expect them to focus on the 'golden couple' that has been so much a part of the gossip in Hartford for the last two years, but they always do the unexpected."

"Grandma promised pot roast."

"I can't even have a cocktail."

"Grandma probably remembers how to make a mean mocktail."

"That's not the same Rory."

"Wait," Rory said realizing something Lorelei had insinuated. "You haven't been to Grandma and Grandpa's in six months?"

Lorelei's eyes widened.

"Mom!"

Lorelei saw Logan standing in the doorway.

"Hey look! Logan's awake."

"You aren't off the hook for this Mom."

"I love you kid."

Rory stood to go to bed.

"Oh and meet Luke and I at the diner at 4 tomorrow, we have a surprise for you."

"Night Mom."

"Night, Rory, Logan."

"Goodnight Lorelei."

Logan stood in Rory's room and watched her climb into bed.

"Logan?" Rory asked.

"I don't have any clothes and I'm not sure where we stand in here."

Rory smiled and pulled the blanket down. "Back where we were, we sleep in the same bed, you sleep in your underwear and I sleep in alluring lingerie or silly pjs."

Logan smiled and took off his clothes. He climbed under the blankets and turned toward Rory, taking her face in his hands. "I don't know if this is too soon to say, but I love you Ace."

Rory leaned forward and kissed him, softly, sweetly. "I love you too, Logan."

They laid down, on their sides facing each other.

"Tell me about your first day," Logan said.

Rory blushed. "I was so nervous. Mom and I got up early and she took me to Luke's for an early breakfast. I got to Iowa just in time for a town hall meeting. I didn't even have time to meet the press junket coordinator until after the meeting. I had to get directly on the bus and ended up with a window seat next to this chatty blond, reminded me of Honor. And we became great friends. She was from a small magazine and we ended up as room mates eventually."

"I know of one week when you were home," Logan said with a smirk.

"That was a big week," Rory smiled.

"Gilmore and Hayden heiress and Paris and Doyle got married."

Rory laughed. "I was the maid of honor in that circus."

"I can't even imagine those nuptials."

"You were lucky," Rory laughed. "If the reason you never called was because you wanted to be 3000 miles from that wedding, I forgive you"

Logan laughed. "Well, that was the only bonus of our unfortunate separation."

Rory laughed. "I was home for a week when Mom and Luke got married. And that was pretty much it. A weekend here or there, but mostly the family and friends flew out to where I was." Rory paused. "In fact, I met up with Finn and Colin in Seattle about three months ago."

Logan nodded. "They were awfully tight lipped about that trip."

Rory laughed.

"Tell me about your work."

Logan smiled and started talking about business.


End file.
